


Pinky Promise

by reddiesmagic



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Coming Out, Gay Will Byers, Gen, Happy Ending?, maybe a little bit out of character, pinky promises, post stranger things 3, stranger things spoilers (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 16:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiesmagic/pseuds/reddiesmagic
Summary: Mike *finally* apologizes to will after their argument while packing up the Byers' house.





	Pinky Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda not that good but I wrote it in like an hour so lol I tried.

Will stood in his bedroom looking down at the very well loved, bright red box in his hands. He thought back to the other day when he planned a damn good campaign that nobody was interested in. He scoffed. That wasn’t what was really bothering him. No, not at all. It wasn’t the fact that he asked his friends to play D&D for days and nobody even batted an eye. It wasn’t the fact that he was moving away from the party. It wasn’t even the fact that he got into his first ever argument with his best friend. He could hear the sentence echoing in his head.

‘It’s not my fault you don’t like girls.’

‘It’s not my fault you don’t like girls.’

‘It’s not my fault you don’t like girls.’

Will sighed. He picked up a few more books and walked down the hall, emptying the handful of things into the donation box. Mike looked up.

“Woah. Dude, that’s the donation box.” Mike said.

Will blinked. 

“I know. I’ll just use yours when I come back.” Will explained. “I mean, if we still want to play.”

“Yeah, but, what if you want to join another party?” Mike questioned.

Will smiled.

“Not possible.”

Mike’s eyes lit up as a small grin spread across his face, but it quickly faded.

“Hey, um, about the other day…” Mike started.

“Its fine, you don’t need to say anything.” Will shrugged and started back to his room to collect more things.

“No, Will, please listen.” Mike reached out and grabbed Will’s arm to stop him from leaving. Will’s heart skipped a beat. He turned back around.

“I’m really sorry.” Mike continued. “That was a really shitty thing for me to do. I shouldn’t have said those things. I didn’t really mean them. I was just so angry and upset about what happened the day before and I just exploded. I’m so sorry, Will.” 

Will’s heart fluttered. Mike apologized. He was on cloud nine for a brief moment, until his heart sank into his stomach. He heard the sentence echoing in his head again.

‘It’s not my fault you don’t like girls.’

‘It’s not my fault you don’t like girls.’

‘It’s not my fault you don’t like girls.’

Will took a deep breath. 

“Thanks Mike, but you were right.” Will confessed. 

“What do you mean?” Mike asked, confused.

“You were right.” Will explained. “It’s not your fault I don’t like girls.”

Will’s eyes burned. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. 

Mike looked slightly confused, but smiled anyway.

“Nah, I’m sure you’ll find an amazing girl at you new school and you can…” Mike started.

“No, Mike, You don’t understand.” Will’s hands shook. “I don’t like girls. I don’t like girls at all.”

Mike was quiet. Will watched as the realization hit him. He couldn’t exactly read his facial expressions and started to panic. He looked down and started picking at his nails. He felt a tear fall down his cheek.

“I understand if you don’t want to be my friend anymore. If you don’t want to see me again, that’s okay. I don’t have to come back for Christmas and Thanksgiving. I understand if you…” Will started to ramble but Mike cut him off. 

‘Will, stop.” Mike lightly grabbed his forearm. Will looked up at him. His face was full of sympathy.

“Remember the day we met, back in kindergarten, when you were sitting on the swings and I asked you to be my friend? You said yes. Then, you smiled and told me that we were going to be best friends forever. We pinky promised that we would be best friends no matter what. Do you remember that?” Mike asked. 

Will nodded, tears still running down his face. 

“Did you really think I would break a pinky promise?” Mike asked with a sincere grin.

Will smiled and let out a small laugh. 

“You’re my best friend, Will. It doesn’t matter if you like, boys or girls. You’ll always be my best friend. No matter what.” 

Will smiled.

“Thank you, Mike.” 

Mike nodded and grinned. There was a comfortable silence, until Mike decided to speak.

“Well, in that case, maybe you’ll meet a cool boy at your new school. You’ll definitely have to keep me updated.” Mike teased.

Will shoved him in the arm.

“Oh, stop that!” Will said.

“I’m being serious!” Mike exclaimed. 

The pair burst out into a fit of laughter. Joyce poked her head around the corner. 

“What gave you two the case of the giggles?” She asked. 

“Nothing.” Will replied. 

Joyce smiled and walked into the other room to continue packing.

Mike lowered his voice, and pointed in the direction of Will’s mom.

“Does she know?” Mike asked.

“No… I don’t know… I haven’t told her yet. I probably will soon. Same goes for the rest of the party.” Will stated. 

Mike nodded.

They continued to pack up the rest of the Byers’ house, cracking inside jokes and laughing the whole time. Things felt normal. It was a huge sigh of relief.

After some time, the party took turns sharing goodbyes and tear filled hugs outside of the moving van until everyone had said goodbye to everyone. Will climbed into the passenger side of Jonathan’s car and waved a tearful goodbye to everyone. Jonathan drove down the driveway and before they turned into the street, will looked out the window at all of his friends. They were all waving. He waved back, and before the car made it out of sight, Mike shot Will a quick wink. Will sat back in the seat. He was happy.


End file.
